


Sunset, Sunrise

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: For the FFXV Valentine's Day exchange 2018.Prompto and Ignis spend some time together at Galdin Quay on their way to Altissia.





	Sunset, Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> For the FFXV Valentine's Day exchange 2018. This is for you ninemoons42! Thank you for being so patient while I got this uploaded. Being away at a convention does terrible things to your internet. I hope this is fluffy and romantic enough for you. Enjoy! 
> 
> To everyone else, comments and kudos are love. <3

If he had to pick a favorite spot outside Insomnia, Prompto didn't have to think twice before choosing Galdin Quay. From the sandy beaches to the light breezes, the sparkling blue sea, it had everything Insomnia didn't and then some. Maybe once they had seen Noct to Altissia, he would be able to take a vacation here and have time to really appreciate what the port had to offer. For right now, he would have to make due with just tonight. Tomorrow, they would be on the road again.

The sun was sinking low, its rays painting the sky in warm hues of pink and orange and gold, alighting the caps of waves against a backdrop of deep, cerulean blue. In the distance sat Angelgard Island, a veritable bastion of stone that curved upwards like broken wings to the heavens; formations that couldn't quite call themselves natural, fashioned by the Gods themselves. Closer was the resort area–with its long, wooden piers, the restaurant they had eaten at for lunch and a brightly-lit patio area, where vacationers mingled in the evening light. A cool, salt breeze came in with the bubbling of the sea against the shore, taking the edge off the heat that still clung to Prompto's sun-kissed skin. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Sitting down in the warm sand, Prompto rested his camera on his lap and began looking through all the photographs he had taken that day. There were some shots from a battle against a pack of sabertooths (mostly blurry and out of focus), one of Noct on the pier with his fishing rod (no bites that time) and his favorite: a photo of Ignis, his eyes closed and an open-mouthed smile on his face. Prompto couldn’t remember just what had gotten his guard down, but seeing Ignis like that, in a moment free of the millions of things he worried about over the course of a day, had left him with butterflies in his chest.

“Sneaking photographs of me now, are you?” 

Two strong arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist, drawing a yelp of surprise as he fell back against Ignis’s chest. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that!”

Ignis chuckled and dropped his chin to Prompto’s shoulder. While he still struggled with outward displays of affection in the company of others, Prompto was pleased to note that Ignis was starting to be more forward when they were alone. It was still difficult to resist the urge to hold onto Ignis’s hand while they walked around town or to cuddle up to him while they sat by the campfire at night, but Prompto respected his boundaries. Besides, it was times like this that made up for it. 

“Forgive me for sounding vain, but that is actually a rather nice photograph.” Ignis murmured against Prompto’s cheek.

“Huh?” Prompto looked down to see that the photo he had taken of Ignis was still on the screen. “Oh! Yeah, this is one of my favorites. You look...happy.” A smile spread across his lips. 

“Do I not normally look happy?” Ignis asked, feigning offense. 

“No, that’s not it at all! You just look like you’re not worrying about anything for once. Not that you usually look worried, but I know you have a lot of your mind. Taking care of us and Noct and the Empire being around and…”

“Prompto!”

His entire body went rigid, as a squeak escaped him. “Yes?”

A finger traced the line of Prompto’s jaw, stopping at his chin. He could feel his head being tilted gently up and to the side, Ignis’s waiting lips meeting his own in a brief kiss. “I wasn’t being serious, darling.”

Of course he wasn’t. Prompto was still trying to pin down Ignis’s sense of humor. Poor Noct had been on a receiving end of many a late-night panic when they were still in high school, trying in his own awkward way to convince Prompto that no, he hadn’t offended Ignis and yes, he was still allowed in the apartment, that Ignis wasn’t really as straight-laced as he made himself out to be. There was a hint of truth to that; in private, at least. It had just taken Prompto a hastily stammered confession and Ignis retrieving him from Noct’s bathroom a half hour later to see it. Looking back, Prompto still marveled at just how lucky he had been that his affections had been returned.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Ignis mused, his smooth, accented voice pulling Prompto from his reverie. 

“What is?” 

“The sunset. I’ve scarcely had the chance to see it from outside the Wall, much less at the ocean.” Ignis’s hand found one of Prompto’s, lacing their fingers together. “And as luck should have it, I get to share it with someone very special to me.”

Prompto could feel his cheeks grow warm, as he tried to bite back a bashful smile. “I never would have pegged you for the romantic type, Iggy.” 

“I think you’ll find that I’m quite full of surprises.” His voice ghosted low across the shell of Prompto’s ear, sending the flutter in his chest into a rush that threatened to leave him boneless, cradled to Ignis’s body in the sand. He prayed to whatever god would listen that the low whine in his throat wasn't loud enough to be heard.

They sat for some time like that; silent, save for the sound of the waves coming in from the ocean to meet the shore. The sun continued to sink lower in the sky, turning the warm hues of sunset to a night sky twinkling with stars. Prompto turned his head into the crook of Ignis's neck, breathing in his scent, feeling drowsy and content to fall asleep on him right there on the beach, their hands joined all the while. It was something he always wished for more of–a safe, quiet place in the arms of the person he loved, grounded by the simple points of contact where their fingers intertwined. 

Suddenly, a wave of cool air hit Prompto’s back, sending a shiver up his spine. He stole a glance upwards to see Ignis standing beside him, smiling with his hand held out, an invitation to join him. “As much as I would love to stay, our dinner is already prepared and I would hate for it to get cold. Shall we head back and have something to eat?”

It wasn’t like Ignis had to ask. The simple offering of his hand was enough for Prompto to take it, falling into step beside him as they headed back to the campsite. To his surprise, Ignis made no move to let him go as they came within view of their friends. He tried as discreetly as he could to disentangle himself from Ignis, only causing him to hold on tighter. “Iggy?”

“It's not as if they're unaware of our situation.” He brought Prompto's hand to his lips for a kiss. 

“Yeah.” Noct grumbled from his chair beside the fire, not bothering to look up from his phone. “You guys are so mushy, it's gross.”

Ignis frowned, his lips set in a thin line. “Did you hear that Gladiolus? I do believe his Highness volunteered for dish duty this evening.” 

Gladio's rich laughter erupted, drowning out the sounds of the sea and nearby tourists on the pier. “Sure did!” He clapped Noct on the shoulder as he walked to the other side of the campsite to fix a plate of food, still warm and waiting. “Have fun, Princess.”

They all ate together around the campfire, exchanging chatter and small quips at each other's expense; enough to be playful, but never to hurt. By the time they had finished and cleaned up, the air had grown chilly. Noct was the first to turn in for the night, followed by Gladio after he had taken one final sweep of the area, a nightly ritual to ensure they stayed as safe as possible. Prompto lingered in his chair by the campfire, not quite tired enough to go to bed. Once more, he pulled out his camera to look through his photographs, too distracted with flipping through the images on the screen to notice Ignis sit down across from him with a folded blanket under one arm.

“Care to join me?” Though his voice was hopeful, it didn’t completely obscure that nervous note that hid beneath the surface. As casual as he always tried to sound, Prompto could pick out the slight waver in his words and the way his emerald eyes would flick to the side for the briefest moment every time. 

“You know it!” He hopped out of his chair and tried not to look as eager as he felt as he made his way around the fire and sank into Ignis's lap, draping his legs over the arm of the camp chair. “Hey Iggy?”

The question made Ignis's body stiffen behind him, no doubt anxious about what Prompto was going to ask him. “Yes?”

“Do you think they'll let us take some time off after we're done with Noct?” He let his head roll back against Ignis's chest, landing right under his chin.

Ignis kissed the top of his head before wrapping the blanket around them both. “It's possible. I would imagine we'll still be quite busy after the marriage ceremony–with both Noct and the Lady Lunafreya to account for–but once matters of security are more settled, I don't see why not.” 

Prompto hummed in response.

“Did you...have something in mind?” There it was again, that fear creeping into Ignis's voice. He offered a fleeting embrace under the cover of the blanket, though it was hard to tell if it was for Prompto’s reassurance or Ignis’s own.

“I just want to come back here. Wish we could stay for more than one night.” Prompto found both of Ignis's hands, lacing their fingers together like when they had sat by the shore and watched the sunset earlier.

“Ah, a shame we cannot stay longer. I'm sure we can arrange some leave for you once we return to Insomnia.”

“What about you?” Prompto sat up and angled his body toward Ignis, turning his gaze upwards to look him in the eyes.

For a time, Ignis didn't seem to know how to react, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. When he finally composed himself with a light cough, there was a smile on his face and something that looked like relief. “You wish for me to come with you?” 

“No, I want to go aloooone to a super romantic beach resort.” Prompto drawled before quieting, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Of course I want you to come with me. If you want to.” 

It didn't take long for the answer to come in a chaste kiss to his nose and another, much deeper one, to his lips. Prompto let go of one of Ignis's hands to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to coax him closer to feel more of their bodies pressed together, to taste more of him on his tongue. They parted with lidded eyes and fond smiles.

“I'll make the arrangements upon our return.”

It would be a nice trip to look forward to, even better since Ignis would be there. With that prospect fresh in his mind, the crackle of the fire and Ignis running his hand over his back, Prompto let himself be lulled to sleep.

 

The morning came with the glow of sunrise, casting its dim light over Galdin Quay in reddish hues and warm tones. Although the campfire had long since died, Prompto and Ignis were still cuddled up in the camping chair, asleep. Finding themselves roused by the ever-growing light, they opened their eyes to watch the sun climb high into the sky. Neither one said a word, filled with an unspoken understanding that on this day, the sun rose for them with new possibilities for their future together. 

Prompto sat up to peck Ignis on the lips, pressing their foreheads together. 

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
